


Destiel PWP

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Cas, Come Eating, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rimming, top!dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel PWP

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping...sorry not sorry.

Castiel was a writhing mess on the bed, his wings flapping wildly in pleasure. He couldn’t hold back the constant flow of moans and gasps as Dean circled his tongue around his entrance teasingly.

The angel was on his stomach, legs spread wide so that Dean could sit on his knees in between them. With both hands he had a good grip on Cas’ ass cheeks and he pulled them apart for better access with his tongue. Cas whimpered when the hunter pushed it in a little, opening him up slowly, getting his hole slick with his spit. He lowered his lips around it and sucked and kissed at the rim, which caused Cas to dig his nails into the bed sheets desperately.

After a few minutes, when Cas was already close just from Dean tongue-fucking him, the green-eyed man pulled pack, picked up a bottle of lube from the nightstand and spread some of it over the fingers of his right hand. The angel had calmed down a little since the pleasurable sensation of Dean’s tongue in his ass had stopped.

Now, Dean slipped in one of his fingers instead and pumped it in and out slowly. A second finger followed easily, since Cas was already somewhat stretched from the rim job Dean had given him earlier. Dean scissored his fingers to open Cas up wider and soon added a third digit. Cas was moaning constantly, the deep sounds only interrupted by small gasps of his lover’s name. Dean moved his fingers around inside of him until he found the spot that drove Cas crazy. He stroked the angel’s prostate, pressing against it hard, and Cas couldn’t help the frantic bucking of his hips or the little hiccupping noises every time Dean’s fingers swiped over his sweet spot.

“Dean, _ahh_ , please”, he started, only to be interrupted when a long moan was ripped from his throat. “Need you, _Dean_ , ah, now…”

Dean chuckled lightly and leaned down to press soft, loving kisses into Cas spine, fucking him with four fingers now. He spread them as wide as possible, opening his angel up nice and good, teasing him as long as he himself could stand. Eventually, he pulled the fingers out and used the rest of the lube to slick up his rock hard erection.

“Turn ‘round, Babe, please”, he said, and Cas complied immediately, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs wide again. Dean draped the angel’s legs over his shoulders and lined himself up. He pressed in carefully, but after all the preparation there was barely any resistance and he bottomed out inside his boyfriend in no time at all.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring the hunter’s mouth, before he broke the kiss and told Dean to move. He started with slow thrusts that steadily increased in pace until he was fucking into Cas hard and fast and deep, nailing his prostate on every thrust. Dean’s hands were buried in Cas’ feathers, his lips trailing kisses over his neck, sucking bruises there.

All those sensations were driving Cas wild; he was writhing on Dean’s cock, trying to buck his hips into every thrust, although he couldn’t move that much with the position they were in. His breath hitched every time his sweet spot was hit oh-so-perfectly and he was literally seeing stars.

Dean wasn’t better off; the way Cas clenched around him and the hot noises he made brought him close to the edge quickly as well. However, he didn’t try to slow down and make it last longer, instead he continued his fast pace and twisted his fingers in the dark wings until Cas screamed and they came simultaneously. Cas’ come splattered all over their chests and stomachs while Dean pumped the angel full with his seed and then they just collapsed onto the bed, struggling to catch their breaths.

Eventually, Dean pulled out of Cas and sat back up to take in the view that his lover made right now. The sight of him lying on the bed, totally fucked out, breathing still erratic, covered in his own come, would definitely have Dean hard all over again if he were younger. He grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and wiped the come off of both their torsos. He got up to throw them into the waste basket before settling back into his spot between Cas’ legs.

He hoisted them up over his shoulders again, and the angel shot him a questioning look, to which Dean replied with a smug grin. He looked down at the gaping hole, moaning as he saw a dribble of his come leak out of Cas’ well-fucked entrance. He leaned down and darted his tongue out to lick it away, and the angel mewled at the overstimulation. Dean pushed his tongue into Cas again, eating him out. He sealed his lips around the rim and sucked his come out of him, humming lightly while he did so. The vibrations caused Cas to squirm and moan all over again.

Since angels had pretty short refractory periods, he was painfully hard again by the time Dean had finished. Dean took pity on him quickly this time and wrapped his lips around the head of Cas’ dick, swirling his tongue around it. Cas fisted his hands in the hunter’s hair, not pushing, just holding on as Dean sucked him down expertly. His second orgasm approached a lot faster than the first one, and when Dean deep-throated him and swallowed around his cock, he came down the man’s throat with a strangled scream of Dean’s name.

Dean swallowed everything and pulled off of Cas’ softening dick. He crawled up on the bed and flopped down beside his angel, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist and pulling him close to himself. He pressed a kiss into his messy sex hair and closed his eyes, sleep quickly pulling him under.

“Love you, Babe”, he whispered shortly before he fell asleep. Cas smiled against his chest.

“I love you, too, Dean”, he answered and closed his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback as always greatly appreciated.


End file.
